poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Stand
This is how Level 13: The Last Stand goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Game. Thunderwing: Optimus Prime and Princess Twilight. Holder of the Matrix and the Element of Magic. Your destructions are at hands. grabs Twilight Optimus Prime: Twilight! Arcee: Bulkhead: Bumblebee: Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie: Rarity: Applejack: Fluttershy: Starlight Glimmer: Princess Celestia: Oh, no! Princess Luna: No! Princess Cadance: Twilight! Thunderwing: At last, the Pegasus flight, the Earth Pony strength, and the Unicorn and Alicorn magic ARE MINE! thens opens up his chest and puts Twilight in his power core and starts draining her Pegasus flight, Earth Pony strength, and Unicorn and Alicorn magic Optimus Prime: Uh-oh! Arcee: Bulkhead: Bumblebee: Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie: Rarity: Applejack: Fluttershy: Starlight Glimmer: Princess Celestia: That can't be good! Princess Luna: It's not good at all! Princess Cadance: I agree with you both. Thunderwing: Anything you want to say before I drain your former teach, her sister, and your beloved sister-in-law of their Pegasus flight, Earth Pony strength, and Unicorn and Alicorn magic, Princess? Twilight Sparkle: NEVER! to teleport out of Thunderwing's power core but doesn't Why am I not teleporting? Thunderwing: Oh. Because my Dark Energon is jamming all of your spells. Thunderwing: I am the instrument of Unicron's wrath! suddenly gains Midnight Sparkle's horn and wings Thunderwing: Twilight belongs to me now. opens his chest and Princess Midnight Sparkle flies out of his power core, laughing crazily Optimus Prime: What? Princess Celestia: Not possible! Princess Luna: Midnight Sparkle! Princess Cadance: What did you do to my sister-in-law? Thunderwing: I turned her into Midnight Sparkle. Midnight Sparkle, destroy your sister-in-law. Midnight Sparkle: As you command, mighty Thunderwing! Princess Cadance: Twilight! Don't listen to him! Midnight Sparkle: Twilight? I am Princess Midnight Sparkle. Princess Cadance: Why are you doing this?! Midnight Sparkle: For Lord Unicron. And I was made to learn what magic can really do. And there's no stopping me! Thunderwing: On second thought Midnight, attack your former friends. Midnight Sparkle: Yes, master. Rainbow Dash: What? Pinkie Pie: He's crazy! Rarity: TWILIGHT! Applejack: Don't listen to him, Twi! Fluttershy: You don't have to do this! Starlight Glimmer: It doesn't have to be like this! Thunderwing: Do as I command Midnight. Midnight Sparkle: Yes mighty Thunderwing. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! It doesn't have to be like this! Midnight Sparkle: Yes it does! Sparkle then defeats Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy, leaving only Starlight Glimmer standing Midnight Sparkle: Starlight Glimmer: then shoots at Twilight's chest three times, killing her and her lifeless body falls into the Cybermatter and disappears Optimus Prime: No! Arcee: What?! Bulkhead: Bumblebee: Rainbow Dash: Uh-oh! Pinkie Pie: Not good, not good, not good! Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen this is the... worst... possible... thing! Applejack: She's gone! Fluttershy: Forever! Starlight Glimmer: Oh no! Princess Celestia: Twilight! Princess Luna: Without her, friendship will be lost! Princess Cadance: Thunderwing Why you...! then raises his fist to finish Princess Cadance Thunderwing: Prepare to join your beloved sister-in-law in the afterlife. Unknown: Thunderwing! then turns around to who said his name and gets stabbed in the chest by none other than Twilight Sparkle, whose chest wound disappears Twilight Sparkle: You almost took my Pegasus flight, Earth Pony strength, and Unicorn and Alicorn magic. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again! corpse then falls into the ocean Optimus Prime: What? Arcee: Bulkhead: Bumblebee: Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie: Rarity: Applejack: Fluttershy: Starlight Glimmer: Princess Celestia: Twilight! Princess Luna: You're alive! Princess Cadance: How did you survive? is still celebrating and to busy to notice Twilight's eyes suddenly turn purple and sees Thunderwing's corpse in her mind and Thunderwing's eyes: Thunderwing is now occupying Twilight's mind Thunderwing: I'm out. Or should I say in. Ha ha ha ha. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan